


Good Soldiers Follow Orders

by KaijuSplotch



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Breaking Mind Control violently, CC-1010 | Fox Needs A Hug, Death, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Pre-Order 66 (Star Wars), The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), highly suggestive mind fuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuSplotch/pseuds/KaijuSplotch
Summary: CC-1010 is Ordered to act as security while the Chancellor and a Senator have a meeting.Good Soldiers Follow Orders.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK this is not nice...but....I had to do it. I feel bad for what I did to Riyo and Fox. I really do!
> 
> 2 maybe 3 chapters.

CC-1010 stood at perfect attention in a corner of the Chancellor’s private meeting room. He was given an Order ~~Good Soldiers Follow Orders~~ and he would follow it to the letter; to his dying breath. He was having a meeting with a senator and not only did that mean protection but discretion, and CC-1010 was one of the Chancellor’s chosen clones for such details. 

There was a rap at the door, the Senate Guards moving to open the door as Chancellor Palpatine stood from his desk with a smile ~~that looked and felt like oil.~~

“Ah, Senator Chuchi!” CC-1010 did not take a sharp inhale. He was in control of himself. “How wonderful to see you my dear. Please, come in.” 

“The pleasure is mine, Chancellor.” ~~Riyo~~ Senator Chuchi walked in with a polite smile, hands clasped politely in front of her. 

“I know you are quite busy, But I wanted to discuss with you the proposal that you have presented through your newly formed committee.” The Chancellor led the Senator to the chair in front of his desk. 

CC-1010 watched silently, even as ~~Riyo~~ The Senator’s eyes fell upon him. 

“Oh, I didn’t know that the Marshall Commander would be joining us, Chancellor.” 

The Chancellor’s smile turned ~~cold, vicious, oily,~~ polite. “I’m afraid I’ve had a few people who are displeased with me. He is simply here for security during all of my meetings. Now then,” he sat at the desk, his back to CC-1010. “Please, tell me about this proposal you have about the Coruscant Guards.” 

CC-1010 watched as The Senator’s face changed minutely. A small frown that just pulled at the corner of her mouth. ~~He hated seeing her frown.~~

“Well, it is a measure to give the clones of the GAR, not just on Coruscant, rights as living beings under the Republic Guidelines. I formed the committee to examine the legal avenues that our stalwart protectors have in regards to citizenship as well as ensuring their voices are heard.” 

“Ah, a noble pursuit, Senator Chuchi.” the Chancellor's voice was kind, ~~lying, oily, dark, claws digging into his mind.~~ “But I’m afraid that is not an issue for Pantora or unfortunately the Republic to examine.” 

“I’m not sure I understand, Chancellor.” Senator Chuchi’s eyes furrowed with a slight confusion as something passed over her eyes like a wraith. 

“You see, my dear, the Clones are property. The agreement that the Jedi and the Republic have with the Kaminoans is that they are not sentients. They are programmed not unlike droids.” 

CC-1010’s stomach rolled; but he was in control. 

“Like droids,” Senator Chuchi repeated, her frown deepening. “But they are men who feel. At times very strongly. Anger, compassion, kindness, gratitude, even love. Who are we to say that they aren’t sentient?” 

Something fluttered in his chest. 

“I’m afraid that is all part of their programming. A facsimile of emotions that even a well programmed protocol droid can emulate, to better interact with the people whom they were built to protect.” A hand moved as if waving away an unseen insect. “It is a noble but fruitless endeavor. It should be abandoned.” 

The Senator’s eyes changed slightly and she nodded. “It should be…” She frowned and blinked. “But...I can’t just believe that those emotions are programmed. Fox and I-” 

“The Marshall Commander…?” 

~~No. Dangerous. Stop. Please don’t.~~

“Ah, yes. Marshall Commander Fox and I have had...some discussions while I was under his protection.” Riyo’s eyes flicked to him in apology. 

~~Dark, oily, venomous, claws in the mind, reaching, probing, discovering..~~

“Please, Senator,” Another wave of the hand. ~~Sinking darkness, despair, control.~~ “Tell me what you discussed. We are all friends here.” ~~Lies.~~ LIES. 

The Senator’s eyes became clouded again. “Yes. We are all friends here. Fox and I have had many discussions on sentience, the clone’s place in the world after the war, the feelings in which the clones have.” 

“And what feelings do you believe they have?” 

~~Stop. Please.~~ No. 

“I believe they have true feelings. They love each other like brothers. They care for each other. They mourn when they lose their family. They-” Senator Riyo takes a breath and turns away. ~~Fight, Riyo.~~

“Senator Chuchi.” The Chancellor’s voice was cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. “You will tell me.” ~~Oil slick. Darkness. Control.~~

Riyo’s eyes go placid. “Fox loves me.” 

CC-1010 stiffens, eyes moving from Riyo to the Chancellor. 

“Does he now?” The Chancellor moves his hand and the curtains close, the rich red room becoming dark. Like blood. “Do you love him?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then let’s see if we can change that.” The Chancellor leaned forward, elbows on his desk as Riyo’s eyes and posture continued to be blank. “I think I can find someone far more interesting for you to love. A woman like you would be a fine prize.” 

The room felt cold. 

Riyo’s eyes were empty, even as she still lived. 

~~Good soldiers follow orders.~~

CC-1010 swallows hard past the lump in his throat. He watches silently as the Chancellor begins to whisper things across the desk. 

The Senator’s eyes twitch. 

His hand twitches. 

Her lips repeat whispered words orders. 

His lips go dry. 

Her brows furrow against unseen power. 

His fingers curl into his palm. 

She repeats the words orders. 

~~He repeats his declaration.~~

There are tears welling in the corners of her eyes. 

There is blood dripping down from his nostril. 

Her voice wavers. 

His breath comes in short bursts. 

She scratches the arms of the chair she is seated in. 

His head hurts like someone is scratching from the inside. 

She closes her eyes against the Orders. 

His ears are too hot and wet to hear anything. 

Tears fall down her cheeks as a withered hand cups it. 

A DC-17 is pulled from the holster at his hip. 

Her head begins to lean into the touch. 

He tastes blood. 

Her eyes open to empty lies. 

His hand doesn’t shake anymore. 

She furrows her brows and closes her eyes again. 

Blood drips from under his helmet onto crimson plastisteel. 

She fights the Orders. 

Good Soldiers Follow Orders. 

He squeezes the trigger. 

“FOX!” 

Good Soldiers Follow Orders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riyo wakes up.

“FOX!” Riyo screamed as she distantly heard the chancellor’s body collapse, staring at the Marshall Commander in shock. There was a sickening feeling slowly fading from her mind; thoughts and feelings that were not her own. 

She stood from her seat and leapt over the slumped body, not looking at the hole through the skull; the blood seeping into the crimson carpet, and reached for Fox as he fell to his knees. 

Blood was trickling out from under his helmet and she wrestled it off of his head, terrified that he gave no fight. “Fox, say something!” 

Glassy honey-brown eyes flicked across hers; the right eye bloodshot. There was blood steadily streaming from his nose, trickling from his right eye and ear. “Good soldiers…” he muttered. 

“Fox...Fox I don’t understand...why did you shoot the Chancellor?” Riyo’s eyesight started to blur as she began to cry. She remembered the horrible investigation of another soldier; one from the 501st that had shot and nearly killed a jedi. 

“Good soldiers…” Fox said coughing as blood came out along with spittle across her dress and his armor. “Follow orders…” Fox fell backwards boneless. 

“Oh Goddess no, FOX!” Riyo screamed and searched for his comm with one hand while her other felt for a pulse. “Fox please don’t do this to me!” She sobbed. 

Fox’s eyes, foggy and still slightly glassy, glanced up at her, confusion written on his face. “Soldiers….protect...their generals.” he whispered, reaching up and catching her hand at his neck. “Soldiers...follow orders…” 

Riyo’s hands were shaking as tears trailed down her face and dropped onto the bloody breastplate of her love. “Fox…Goddess! Fox, please wake up!” Fox had gone limp, his eyes closed as she begged and pleaded. 

Finally finding his comm, Riyo practically screamed into it. “Someone, anyone please! Fox is hurt he...he shot the chancellor and he’s bleeding from his nose and eyes and...oh goddess please someone help!” She dropped the comm and leaned forward, turning Fox’s head and trying to remember how to best help him; but her mind was only repeating his words in confusion. 

Riyo’s head snapped up when she heard the door to the Chancellor’s office being broken down. At first, she feared it was the senate guards; but when she saw white and red her heart nearly burst. It was Thorn. 

“Thorn…! Please, he won’t wake up!” Riyo’s voice was raw and horrible sounding to her voice. 

“It’s okay Senator, we’re here.” Thorn reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. Riyo swore she could see the commander’s eyes, wide and terrified, through the visor. 

Riyo held onto Fox’s hand and squeezed it, watching his face as Thorn pulled out a scanner. She could hear other movement behind and around her; more of the Corrie guards; more of Fox’s brothers. 

“-enator. Riyo.” Riyo jumped, looking up at Stone and swallowing. “Come on. The Jedi are on their way over. They felt something and you need to be seen to medical too.” 

“But, Fox...he…” 

“Fox will be okay, Riyo.” Stone gently reached forward and took her hands from Fox’s. “I promise nothing bad will happen to him.” 

Riyo believed him. She stood with his help and Stone escorted her out of the uncomfortable chambers. A majority of the medics rushed in, only two stayed and began to walk with them both. One, a sweet younger clone who had painted tooka pawprints on his helmet, gently wrapped a heavy blanket around her shoulders. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, holding the blanket and finding comfort in it. 

“You’re welcome, Senator.” Paws said, a tilt to his helmet as he joined the escort. 

Eventually Riyo was seated on a soft bed, human doctors looking over her, Stone by the door to her room, on guard. They found nothing physically wrong, but said that a Jedi mind healer would be in soon. 

She nodded and leaned back, wrapping the blanket around her as the memories came back to her. Riyo shook and sobbed, the realization of the words the Chancellor had whispered into her brain. The dark sickening feeling as she lost her own free will under his words. 

A knock at the door gently drew her out of the thoughts. A Tholothian Jedi walked in, a smile upon her face. 

“Hello Senator,” she said with a nod of her head. “I am Stass Allie. I’m a healer at the Halls of Healing at the Jedi temple.” 

“An honor to meet you, Master Allie.” Riyo sat up more, wishing she had the strength and faith in her own legs to stand and bow properly. 

“I understand you have been through something very horrible. I can sense the Dark clinging to you. I’m here to help you through what you experienced, as well as heal your mind. Do I have your permission?” 

Riyo nodded and rubbed her forehead. “Please. Yes you have my permission.” 

Master Stass walked forward into the room and gently took a seat near the head of Riyo’s bed. “Just relax. This will not hurt at all. Some of my men have said that it feels like standing under sunlight.” Riyo closed her eyes and allowed the Jedi healer to gently touch her temples; a warm sensation chasing away the darkness and shadow that had settled. 

_“You love him? That thing that I control?” Poisoned words seeping into her mind, seeking out her weakness for him. She looked up at the red helmet, her mind fighting._

_“He...is not a thing.” she whispered, fighting the control._

_“He is. IT is. I promise you. I can do whatever I want to you and it will not move.” Palpatine’s words were like miasma. “But you do a thing to me...and it will kill you.”_

_“No...he won’t.” she pleaded, her voice barely above a whisper._

_“Would you like to try? No. I think not.” His body began to suffocate her as he leaned closer. “You will be mine. Mind, soul...body.”_

_She screamed in her mind, no longer in control of her own actions, feeling his withered hand trace her chin and cup her cheek._

_“You will bow to me. I am your Emperor.”_

_“You...are my Emperor.”_

_“You are mine.”_

_“I am...yours.”_

_“And that thing? Sees you as nothing. It sees me as it’s General.”_

_“General…”_

_“You know, Riyo,” Fox whispered as he curled around her in her bed, kissing at her shoulder and neck as her heart slowed from it’s racing. “All my vod on the front lines...they swear loyalty to their Jedi Generals.”_

_“Is that so?” Riyo smiled and curled her hands into his hair, pulling a bit as he kissed the lovely bruise he gave her._

_“But...I don’t have a Jedi or a General. Technically I swear my loyalty to the republic but…” Fox’s tongue was licking at her clavicle and making her toes curl. “I swear my loyalty, undying, to you.”_

_Riyo snorted and gently pushed her dear commander up off her neck. “That’s not funny, Fox.” she said, her smile sad even as she looked over his disheveled, completely ravishing face._

_Fox, in turn, furrowed his brows and gave her a pout that made her want to kiss him even more. “I’m not joking.” he said seriously. “I mean it. You are the one person on this planet that I know has the best of my men and the people in their hearts. You are MY General.”_

_Riyo stared at Fox in shock before reaching up and cupping his face between her hands. “Fox...I….I don’t know what to say.” She whispered, gently pulling him down so their foreheads met in a mirshmure'cya._

_“Say you’ll accept?” Fox asked softly, tilting his head to brush his nose against hers, lips a hair’s breadth away from hers._

_“I do. I’ll accept.” She smiled and pressed her lips to his._

_65_

_-der 65_

_Order 65_

Riyo was crying, silently in relief as the darkness that sank in her mind was pulled away, replaced by the warmth of her own consciousness. Not that it mattered. As soon as Stass pulled her hands away, Riyo bent nearly in half, covering her mouth. 

“Easy, Senator. I’m sorry that you had to witness that to feel the dark side of the Force in such a...violating way.” 

Riyo was glad that she didn’t vomit as much as she wanted to. But she wanted to step into a sani-stream; sure that a sonic would not get her clean enough. “T-thank you, Master Jedi.” she sat up slowly and cleared her eyes. 

“I suggest you continue to see a counselor or mind healer, though. Any taint by the Dark can have lasting consequences; and such an assault regardless of the Force is a trauma no one should endure.” 

“I...will do that. Once I see Fox.” Riyo said, straightening her shoulders determinedly. 

“I am not sure if that is possible, Marshal Commander Fox is being seen by medics and mind healers as well. Although...I believe your memories may help shed some light on what happened.” 

Riyo’s eyes were firm and she nodded. “Then I want to help. I heard about the trooper, Tup was his name? Something happened to him and he nearly killed a Jedi a few months ago.” 

Stass’s eyes furrowed and she nodded. “I assume that Commander Fox told you? Yes. You are right. That is a possibility. Although Trooper Tup and ARC Trooper CT-5555, or Fives, have gone missing since the incident. There is suspicion that something like that has happened with the Marshall Commander.” 

Riyo watched her with worry building in her chest. “Then all the more reason for me to be there.” She watched the Jedi carefully, as though she were in tense negotiations in the Senate. 

After a long pregnant pause, during which Riyo felt as if the woman was studying her very intent and being, Stass nodded. “Very well. Commander Stone.” 

“Yes, sir?” 

“As soon as the Senator is cleared, escort her to the Halls of Healing at the Temple where Marshall Commander Fox is being held.” The Jedi Master stood and smoothed her robes. 

“Thank you, Master Allie. Fox means the world to me.” 

There was a small sad smile that crossed her face. “Be careful not to be afraid to let go, that path only ever leads to darkness.” With that she turned and left Riyo to her thoughts, even as the nurses came in to examine her again. 

“You’re cleared for release, Senator. The recommendation to follow up with a counselor and a mind healer at the temple.” 

“Thank you.” Riyo stood and turned to Stone. “Let’s go. I don’t want to wait any longer.” 

“Me neither, Senator.” Stone put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and escorted her outside. 

It was strange how much brighter Coruscant felt. Even as the sun set beyond the city skyline. Riyo no longer had any doubts that the Chancellor was the cause for the problems of Coruscant and probably beyond. 

The golden light coming from the Temple was welcome and there was a buzz about the building as Stone landed in the courtyard nearest the Halls of Healing. 

“Commander Stone! Senator Chuchi!” Thorn had rushed forward, helmet off of his head. “Thank the Force you’re both here.” 

“Is something wrong? Is Fox okay?” Riyo rushed forward away from Stone and met Thorn. 

“He will be, Riyo. It’s chaos right now, but I think it's a good type.” Thorn led them through the winding corridors to the lift. 

Riyo couldn’t stop her heart from beating wildly. She needed to see Fox, to make sure he was okay. Before she even thought about her own trauma, she needed to know that Fox was going to be okay. 

“Right here,” Thorn said softly, nodding to Thire who was leaning against the wall outside of the door. She watched him key the door open, squeezing past when he moved aside. She wasn’t waiting. 

Laying on a bed, half of his head shaved and a bacta patch against his temple, was Fox. His armor had been all removed, and the stains from his ears, eyes, and nose barely cleaned off. His eyes were hazy as if under some kind of sedation or drug. 

“Fox?” Riyo whispered, walking over, ignoring the few Jedi healers who were milling about in the room. 

Fox turned his head toward her, eyes focusing slowly. “Riyo…” his voice was so raw it broke her heart. 

“Fox, love. I’m here. I’m right here.” Riyo held his hand, frowning as she saw the IV in his hand. “You’re going to be okay, I promise. I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

“I hope not,” a voice cut in softly. 

Riyo turned and looked as Jedi Master Mace Windu walked in. 

“Master Windu,” Riyo began, before the man raised a hand peacefully, staying anything else she may have spoken. 

“It’s all right, Senator Chuchi. Fox is not going to be sent away to Kamino. In fact, he is a hero. The former Supreme Chancellor was the Sith Lord we have been searching for. He had been using not only the force to control the Marshal Commander, but also abusing the control chip which was recovered in his surgery.” 

“Control chip?” Riyo looked back at Fox, his eyes closed and his breathing even. 

“Yes. It was not revealed to us the true nature of these chips by the Kaminoan scientists. Although two of our own GAR troops brought it to light earlier, we were…” Mace frowned. “Distracted by the war. We made a grave error and we are now enacting a way to rectify it.” 

“Thank the Goddess,” Riyo whispered, smiling to her sleeping lover, rubbing the pad of her thumb along his knuckles. “Is he expected to make a full recovery?” 

“Yes. Although he will need extensive counseling, no doubt. Being directly under the command of a Sith Lord will leave long lasting wounds.” Master Windu turned to her. “I suspect even your short brush with the Chancellor’s powers have left you unsteady. You are welcome to our services here, Senator.” 

Riyo nodded silently, studying Fox. “I will be taking you up on the offer, Master Jedi.” she said after a moment. “I feel like...it was something that Fox told me some time ago that gave him the strength to defy those horrible orders.” 

“Oh?” 

Riyo leaned forward, gently brushing her hand over Fox’s cheek, feeling the slight bit of stubble growing there. “He told me that he didn’t have a Jedi or a General here on Coruscant. He is loyal to the Republic, there is no doubt there, yet…” She paused, watching and Fox’s brows furrowed before she smoothed her thumb along his cheek, easing whatever nightmare was there. “Yet he told me that he considered me hsi General, and that he would do anything he could to keep me safe.” 

“He loves you dearly,” Mace said, standing next to her. “That love, it can do powerful things for Light and Dark. I won’t let Kamino treat any more of these men as disposable. We will be working on finding a way to grant them their freedom.” 

Riyo smiled. “Then I wish to formally extend my work on the Senate to advocate for them.” She looked up at the man, a fierce fire burning in her heart. She would fight for Fox, Thorn, Thire, every man of the Grand Army of the Republic just as Fox had fought for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know what that order was? X3c
> 
> Thanks for the support! I am really excited to write in Star Wars, and for those of you waiting for more Wings over Coruscant, I am working on the next chapter! I'll have a few more Crack-y fun feel good fics to upload between WoC updates. It feels good to write again!
> 
> Thanks again! Comments mean the world to me! Kudos are just icing on the cake!


	3. Epilogue

Ice slowly was melting in the glass as he sat on the front porch. It was peaceful, or as peaceful as it could be as children laughed and his brothers ran after them. He should yell at them to stop running around, but the sun was setting, and it was a warm summer evening, and he didn’t have the heart. So he turned back to his data pad, reading the book and sipping on his tea. 

_“Buir!”_ Fox looked up from his book and smiled at his daughter. 

“Don’t run, Sena!” he called, putting his tea and pad down, beaming and standing just in time to catch the rambunctious five year old. “Gotchya!” 

_“Buir_ , can we have marshmallows tonight? _Ba’vodu_ Fives and Thire want to teach me to make ‘mores!” Sena’s bright golden-brown eyes were pleading, even as her tightly curled black hair was spilling out of it’s braid. 

“S’mores? Hm...well, we will have to ask your mom.They do sound good. I’m sure your _Ba’vodu_ Hardcase will enjoy lighting the bonfire as well.” Fox smiled as his daughter giggled and clung close. He glanced up as he spotted Fives jogging over, panting and laughing. 

“I swear she’s a better workout than ARC training!” He smiled and stood slowly, already having recovered his breath. 

“I can’t argue that.” He agreed before putting his daughter down, kissing her head. “Go help your _Ba’vodu_ get the wood together, I’m sure if you ask Tup he’ll fix your hair for you.” 

“YAY!” Sena squealed and ran back to Fives, grabbing his hand and dragging him off. 

Fox was glad when his brothers dropped by Pantora. It made his work easier, knowing his daughter was being looked after while he continued to work through paperwork for Riyo. 

“You spoil her.” 

/Speak of her and she shall arrive./ Fox thought, turning to catch Riyo around the waist and lean down to kiss her head. “You know, she is the mastermind of the whole thing. How can I say no?” 

Riyo laughed softly and shook her head. “She’s as clever and stubborn as her father, whoever that man is.” she elbowed Fox and turned to pour herself a glass of tea. “The senate reconvenes soon,” she said with a sigh. 

“Don’t remind me. These breaks never last long enough.” Fox sighed and leaned against the handrail, watching as Tup spun Sena around by her hands before setting her down. 

“Hopefully, now that there’s a new Senator for Pantora you won’t be as harassed as last session. You know, not fraternizing with a fellow Senator.” 

Fox barked out a laugh and shook his head. “Ugh it’s only been eight years, how quickly people forget.” He shrugged and turned to look at Riyo, admiring her in the fading evening light. 

Riyo spotted his look and snorted. “Don’t give me that look, Senator.” she winked. “I thought we agreed, when Sena is eight.” 

“What?” Fox asked, pulling Riyo close to him. “Can’t I admire my beautiful,” Fox planted a kiss with a grin. “Amazing,” kiss. “Intelligent,” kiss. “Wonderful.” kiss. “Wife?” He swore he hadn’t smiled as much in the last eight years than in his entire life. 

Riyo laughed and scrunched her nose before reaching up to wrap her arms around Fox’s neck, catching his lips in a kiss. 

“I love you, my General.” 

“I love you, my Fox.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK i couldn't wait! This one just wrapped up quickly and very nicely! Thanks again! and See?! happy ending!!


End file.
